That Night
by ririca
Summary: She was waiting for someone in Lutie that Christmas Eve... [One-shot]


It was quite late at night that time. Stars glittered faintly on the night sky as snow fell like tears upon the small Christmas town. Lutie was known all over Rune-Midgard as the place where Christmas is celebrated all year round. The small place always looked the same no matter when you visited it. This night, bright yellow lights emitted from the small festooned houses. The Christmas tree in the town square was as beautiful as it was all year. No one was left outside, except for a solitary figure that stood at the gate entrance of town.

She was a priestess. Standing out there, she looked out of place. She looked lost. But she wasn't. She stood there for a few seconds, watching the snow fall upon her face. She breathed, eyes closed, then exhaled. She gazed with her aqua-colored eyes at her surroundings. The scenery was beautiful. Lutie was intricately beautiful, cold, yet warm as well. She started walking towards the town. The snow was falling all over and on her short, light-colored hair. She didn't mind this. In fact, it was everything about Lutie that made her want to go there that night. She wanted to spend Christmas Eve in Lutie.

It was Christmas Eve that night.

To others Lutie seemed quite a dark and lonely place. But it really wasn't. The air, cold as it may be, wafted cheerfully around town. The town itself was illuminated as though magically with soft pastels that made the snowfall pleasing to watch. It was indeed cold, but no one would mind that if they saw the wonderful small houses of Lutie, where everyone was welcomed warmly inside. Lutie emitted a magic in itself.

The priestess stopped in front of a stunning Christmas tree. It was very tall. It towered above the small houses and provided a soft light on its nearby surroundings. She looked at the tree from base to its unseen top, where she guessed there would be a star sitting atop the tree. It was, like the town itself, beautiful. But she was quite preoccupied that time to notice. Her eyes seemed on the verge of closing as she sighed. She took her eyes away from the tree and walked on the other end of town.

She felt cold but it wasn't a big deal since her clothing provided enough warmth for her. But she still shook and winced.

Someone was missing.

That was the reason she went to Lutie that Christmas Eve. She felt he would be there.

She chose a spot under a solitary tree at the end, the darker part of town. There, she watched from afar the perfect picture of the snowy town Lutie. Everything was perfect. So beautiful… So ethereal. The snow, the small houses, the ever-present decorations. The warm glow.

She stayed under the tree for a long time. In her mind was someone. Someone who wasn't there… yet. She knew he'd be here soon, coming for her.

She waited.

Time passed.

The moon crossed the heavens.

The stars followed.

The lights faded.

In a moment, just exactly as the clock stroke midnight, a cold wind blew through her and caused her to wince and wrap her arms around herself. The wind died down to a gentle breeze not a while later. Slowly, as if she was beginning to understand, she looked up at the heavens at saw a magnificent multitude of stars, all shining brightly…

Just for her…

Then the town slowly faded. All that was left was her and the stars. They shone so brightly, so magnificently. For a moment everything in Lutie faded. Its yellow lights slowly replaced by this mysterious glow from the sky.

She was captured by the stars. Their bright light shone in her eyes, illuminating in the darkness of the night. And she understood.

She smiled, pure happiness and bliss evident in her face.

Closing her eyes once again, she shifted all her weight to the tree behind her.

"Merry Christmas…" she said, having someone in mind. Then she fell asleep.

Her Christmas was complete, after all…

-

**Author's Notes:**

-Thank you, Ruthlyn, Amethyst Remembrance, syntax, and Xiel, for your positive reviews. It feels nice since this is my first (and one lame attempt of a) story.

-This story was, which I think syntax figured out, based on a true event that happened in pRO. (Guess who the priestess was? ;) She had a certain blue-haired hunter in mind. She was sad because he couldn't come, but in the end happy because he'll always be there even if distance keeps them apart. Oh, and also, the hunter's not dead or something! I notice that the story could have implied that. I'm so sorry for that.

-To syntax: At ikaw, Kim, nakilala kita agad kahit anonymous review pa 'yan. (At bakit ka nag anonymous e meron ka namang ID ah. Hehe.) Korni ba ga? XD E bakit mo binasa? Heehee. Though… di ko akalaing makikita mo yung story ko. Waaaaa.


End file.
